The present invention is an improvement to the conveyor disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,870, granted Sep. 3, 1991, to Raymond K Foster, and to the conveyor disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,569, granted Feb. 1, 2005 to Raymond Keith Foster. The contents of these patents and the patents to which they refer are hereby incorporated herein by this specific reference. Some features of the invention are the same as or similar to features disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 12/221,295 filed Aug. 1, 2008, and entitled Reciprocating Slat Conveyor with Moving Slats Between Fixed Slats (“EP”).